


What You Deserve

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Aurelie Trevelyn Fics [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smutt, bathtime fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Aurelie wants to to do is relax after a long day. Cullen makes sure that need is satisfied; in more than one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Deserve

“ _We have begun passing along information_.”

Aurelie yawned as Leliana spoke, instantly snapping her hand to her mouth to stifle the sound. The two had been talking for hours now, going over reports gathered from the Exalted Plains. Aurelie had arrived in Skyhold earlier that day from her week in Orlais, but had been sequestered away in the war room since then. Why Leliana was so concerned over the status of the Orlesian army, Aurelie didn’t know. It was that, or she was too distracted by how tired she felt

She was still dressed in her scouting armor, the grime and stink of travel lingering on her skin and clothes. All she wanted was to change, at least, and then Leliana could have her for the rest of the night. Even Josephine and Cullen left the war room when the bell tower rang out, signaling the serving of supper in the main hall. As Leliana continued, Aurelie figured she’d be missing another meal. Again, she yawned, this time struggling to cover her tiredness. Her spymaster finally paused, eyeing Aurelie’s stomach and slouched posture.

“Forgive me, Inquisitor. I’m keeping you.” Leliana offered a small smile. Aurelie was about to protest, when her stomach growled, the sound echoing in the quiet room.

“Might we continue this in the morning?” Aurelie asked, feeling sheepish.

Leliana agreed with the simple nod of her head, and within moments, the two women were walking towards the main hall. The redhead sauntered off towards her tower, while Aurelie instantly moved towards the door to her bedroom.

Aurelie’s steps slowed as she entered the hallway of her private quarters. She leaned against the door as she locked it, hoping that would stop anybody from bothering her for at least the rest of the night. She knew her advisors had keys, but she warned them about abusing that privilege. She almost was willing to just fall asleep standing there, against the brick wall. Suddenly, she smelled something delightful, the source of which was drifting down from her room.

It motivated her to move a little faster up the stairs, wondering what the sweet smell was. Through the banisters, she gazed, only to slow at the display before her. Candles had been lit and placed all along the perimeter of the room; on her hearth, on the desk, and some were grouped on the wood flooring. Flowers, and petals from roses created a path from the landing, and she trailed her vision to where it led. In the middle of her room sat a sizeable oval basin, large enough for bathing. Above the fireplace, she noticed two large buckets of steaming water, just waiting to be poured, enjoyed. The entire set-up spoke volumes; _romance_ \- only enhanced by the low light of the sunset outside her window.

She peered around, looking for the mastermind of this wonderful gift, when one of her back room doors creaked open, revealing Cullen. He came from the tiny washroom with a bundle of towels, a grin spreading across his lips as he noticed her. She was surprised, to say the least, to see him so relaxed, so underdressed- he usually stayed in his full gear until he slept. He crossed over the distance, pulling her from her thoughts as he left the towels on the edge of her bed.

“There you are.” He offered a hand to her, one she happily took. He led her a little closer to the bath, and her exhaustion switched to excitement.

“What prompted this?” She had to ask, eyeing him as he stared at her. He smiled, reaching up to push at the hair on her brow. Aurelie frowned for a moment, knowing how dirty her appearance must be. Her hair was in a tangled, up-do mess, but Cullen’s expression told her he didn’t care.

“You’ve been busy, working harder than I’ve ever seen you work.” His hands moved to her shoulders, where he rubbed, even through her coat and armor. “I wanted to make sure your effort didn’t go unnoticed.”

Aurelie felt a wave of affection wash over her. Cullen had always been caring and understanding, even before their relationship started. But this, _this_ was unexpected, considering he was typically just as busy as she was. Free time together was far and few between; she couldn’t help but feel loved by the gesture.

“I- I don’t know what to say.” She offered, softly laughing when he leaned in to kiss her temple. She _had_ to smell like blood, like mud, like the many corpses that she killed in the Graves. “This is _too_ kind.” Cullen only stepped back, pulling on her arm again to lead her towards the changing screen in the corner.

“You deserve it.” He lowered his voice and relaxed his expression. “How long have you been in this armor?” He trailed his fingers over the front of her coat, lifting the stiff leather away from her shoulders. Aurelie breathed a laugh as he let the armor fall to the ground to join his own discarded gear, his fingers already working on loosening the armored breastplate.

“Too long.” She answered.

She moved to help him undress her, but found him setting her hands back to her sides. Cullen continued, peeling off her gloves before untying the bands of fabric from her waist. If he was wiling, she felt content letting him do the work. He had undressed her many times now, but this was far from their rushed disrobing that preluded passion. His touches were soft and careful; making sure her comfort came first. He pulled her tunic from the waistband of her trousers, and let his hands linger across her skin as he lifted it over her head, leaving just her thin undershirt. Cullen kneeled down next, focusing on the laces of her boots. Aurelie observed him, lifting her feet when prompted so he could peel the shoe from her foot. He reached up, still kneeling, and Aurelie had to hold her breath at the way he glanced up at her, eyes half-lidded. Warmth came over her, and she flinched when his fingers tugged at the ties of her breeches.

Whether he noticed her reaction or not, he continued, sliding the leather down her legs before helping her step out of them. Cullen tilted his head back to look up at her, and Aurelie couldn’t help but blush. He certainly had ways of making sure she knew he loved and adored her. He stood, but this time motioned to the screen.

“I’m sure you can take care of what’s left.” He turned, stepping towards the hearth. “I’ll draw the bath for you.”

Aurelie stepped behind the divider, gulping down the bundle of nerves that developed. This was a whole new form of intimacy, uncharted territory for her. For Cullen to be so reserved, so _submissive,_ it had her anxious for what was to come. She steadied her breathing as she pulled the rest of her clothes away, pursing her lips at how grimy her skin was. Even though she thrived, and loved being out in the field of battle, she hated how it could leave her feeling less than beautiful. Naked, she grabbed at a towel from her bureau, and wrapped it around herself. Even though he had seen her nude, plenty of times now, she didn’t want him to see her so unclean, so unlike the _Aurelie_ he had fallen for.

She peeked her head around the corner before stepping out, keeping her hands pressed against the towel so it stayed. Cullen was pouring the last of the heated water into the tub, the rising steam already comforting Aurelie. He had added more flowers to the bath, creating a thin film of pink and white over the water’s edge. She walked towards him, and inhaled deeply as she smelt the familiar vanilla soap. He glanced to her, standing up as he finished his task. He raised a brow, observing the towel she held to her chest.

“You don’t need that.” He spoke softly.

Aurelie licked her lips nervously, shaking her head. Cullen only sighed, and touched his palms to her shoulder, rubbing his hands down her arms as he brought her closer. She tilted her chin up to accept his soft kiss, and tried not to over-react when his hands pulled the white linen away. There was a slight chill in the room, but was quickly replaced by the heat of his hands on her waist. He pulled away a fraction, and while she expected his gaze to drop to her naked body, he kept them on her eyes.

Cullen guided her, and Aurelie lifted her leg one at a time as she stepped into the bath. The water was hot, but welcoming to her tired muscles. He turned her around in his hands, and slowly, she sat down, exhaling as the water instantly relaxed her. Aurelie leaned against the basin’s side, and allowed the water to still around her, the edge resting just above her breasts. Behind her, Cullen kneeled outside the tub, his hands sliding to her shoulders where he started a slow and rhythmic rub. He massaged her shoulders in time with her slow breathing, and his simple but strong grip coaxed a moan from her lips. She closed her eyes, wondering when was the last time she felt so relaxed.

“Let me wash your hair?”

Aurelie turned her head to find Cullen leaned over her shoulder so she could hear him better. She nodded, but still felt baffled by this level of affection. He used a small cup to pour warm water over her crown, shielding her eyes with his other hand. With her hair saturated, he poured the honeysuckle oil into his palm before running his fingers against her scalp. Aurelie closed her eyes again, enjoying the feel of his fingers in her hair as he lathered it with soap. Already, she could feel the stink of battle leaving her, being replaced with the scent she loved to wear. Too soon, he removed his fingers, pouring more water over her head to rinse the soap away.

When he was done, Cullen moved his hands back to her shoulders, his grip softer. She tilted her head to the side, trying to coax him to rub at her neck, a hint he took quickly. But instead of massaging there for too long, he pressed a kiss to her throat, one that had her dazed.

“Do you not want to join me?” She asked, turning her head some more to catch his gaze. Cullen raised a brow, and she noted the small smirk resting on his lips.

“If that’s what you want.” He replied. Aurelie watched him as he stood, pulling his tunic over his head. Beneath, she admired the planes of his chest, and caught herself staring as his hands pulled at the ties of his trousers. “See something you like?” His teasing tone had Aurelie sinking further into the tub.

“Perhaps.” She whispered against the water’s edge. Cullen continued undressing, and Aurelie wedged her bottom lip between her teeth when he stood naked at the opposite end.

A different kind of warmth pooled in her belly, and she shifted when he moved to sit across from her. The water rose with the added weight, and she was surprised to find ample room for the two of them to sit comfortably. As soon as he settled, she felt him run his hands across her legs, pulling one of her feet into his lap to rub the arches of her feet. Aurelie relaxed at his touch, sighing at how the aches of travel left her.

“Did you walk the whole way back?” His question nearly fell on deaf ears as she felt her comfort nearly lull her to sleep. She had to force herself to open her eyes at him as he shifted to her other foot.

“Mmm… _no_.” She mumbled the words together, closing her eyes again when his fingers rubbed up her ankle.

Cullen continued, shifting himself closer as he knitted his fingers against the flesh of her calve, all the way up to her knee before repeating the motions on her other leg. Aurelie nearly sank herself under the water at the sensation, feeling both completely aroused, but tranquil at the same time. It was bliss. His fingers trailed upwards, lingering over the tops of her thighs before dragging back to her knees. He repeated the movement a few times, each time pressing his fingers higher up until he finally brushed against her center. A shutter left her, and she rested her head against the edge of the tub as she halfway opened her eyes to him. 

“Keep going.” She breathed, opening her eyes further when he leaned back against his side. Aurelie shifted, wondering if he had stopped for a reason. He offered no immediate response, but curled his hand to motion her over.

“Sit against me.” He instructed.

Aurelie hesitated, wondering where he was going with this direction. Still, she shifted in the water, moving herself so she sat between his legs and leaned her back against his chest. He was almost as hot as the water, and it radiated through her skin, down to her core. Cullen’s hand’s moved, and she noticed the washcloth he had developed. He took the time to lather it with soap before first sweeping it across her collar and chest, only briefly touching the tops of her breasts. She inhaled, leaning her head against his shoulder to give him a better view. He responded with slow strokes across her stomach, and her waist, before finally raising his free hand to one of her breasts. Aurelie softly mewled, arching into his touch as he rolled a nipple between his fingers, his other hand busy brushing the cloth against her waist.

Soon, he abandoned the small towel, and Aurelie watched it float away for a brief moment before a small pinch to her breast pulled her back into her pleasure. Both of his hands cupped her breasts, fingers rolling and pulling at her nipples until they were pert. He adjusted her, slightly, so that her chest rose above the water, and Aurelie flinched at the cold air meeting her breasts. Cullen leaned over her shoulder, kissing along her exposed neck and shoulder as he continued his ministrations. Against her back, she could feel his arousal, but was distracted when one of his hands slid down away from her chest to her hip. He rubbed the flesh there, fanning his fingers across the top of her thigh until she wedged her legs apart, hooking them over his own beneath her.

Cullen’s touch was slow, almost agonizing as he ran his fingers against her folds, opening her to him and the warm water of the bath. She gasped, pressing her head further against his chest for leverage as his other hand continued teasing her breast. He reacted to her emotions in a timely manner, applying just the right amount of pressure to her clit. Aurelie couldn’t help but cry out this time, turning her head so her face rested in the crook of his neck. He started a slow, circular motion, speeding up as she pulsed against the pads of his fingers.

“More?” He prompted, and she nodded eagerly, reaching to grip the edges of the tub when he applied more pressure, curling his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion. He continued that movement, building up speed as she encouraged him with moans of pleasure. She could feel his breath fanning over her ear, and it sent a tingle down her spine, gooseflesh prickling her skin as her pleasure grew.

He moved his other hand away from her breast, and it joined his other at the juncture between her legs. Cullen slowed his pace, if only to align his other hand at her entrance, shifting them so he could easily slip two fingers inside. Even beneath the water, she could feel her wetness surrounding him, and smiled at the hitch in his breath, indicating his arousal. It didn’t take long for his quickened pace to return, forcing Aurelie to wedge her bottom lip between her teeth, lest she scream out to all of Skyhold. Not that _he_ would’ve minded. She could feel her climax approaching, and rolled her hips against his hands, willing him to move faster, harder so she could reach it. Cullen obliged to her silent request, and she clamped hard around him as the first wave came. Blindly, she reached up to his face, cupping his cheek as she came.

She rode it out, slowing the movement of her hips as her pleasure waned. He pulled his hands away, but rubbed slowly along her waist, prolonging the sensation for her. Aurelie pulled on his cheek then, lifting her head so she could turn to kiss him. It was difficult, from the way she sat against him, but the passion in his kiss had her heart speeding up instead of slowing down. She could feel his erection at her lower back, and wanted nothing more than to satisfy him the way he _always_ did for her. She turned, as they continued to kiss, kneeling between his legs as she slid her hands across his shoulders and down his chest. Cullen’s hands moved to hold her steady as she continued, but he panted when her palm met his hardness.

“Aurelie.” His voice was strangled, eyes heavy with desire. “It—it was just supposed to be about _you_ tonight.” He tried to explain. Aurelie could only laugh as she pumped slowly, loving the way he pulsed in her hand. His head lulled back, exposing his neck, and she leaned over, tasting the skin there with her tongue.

“What if what I want is you?” She asked, sliding her mouth up towards his chin before darting her tongue across the scar on his lip.

Cullen involuntarily groaned, and moved his hands to her waist, where he pulled her closer to him. His expression was that of craving, and Aurelie couldn’t wait to give him what he so obviously wanted in that moment. He helped her adjust, moving her legs so she fully straddled him, Cullen leaning back slightly so she had a better angle. Her hands continued to move along his length as he held her waist steady, and she found herself licking her lips in anticipation. Slowly, she lowered herself, her breath hitching as he entered. Gradually, he filled her, Cullen’s hands tightening around her waist as she lowered herself over him.

Aurelie gripped his shoulders, feeling a moan escaping her lips as he moved his legs to thrust up. He gripped her hips, coaxing her to lift up before pulling her back down. She settled into a rhythm, adjusting in the small space they had. Cullen rested his head back, his gaze wavering as he groaned, breath shaky with every plunge inside her. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was struggling to find the right balance, and paused when he shifted beneath her. As if he could tell, Cullen wrapped his arms around her, and Aurelie gasped loudly as he heaved them up, standing with her still wrapped around him. She clung, half afraid of falling, half enjoying the way the angle hit her in all the right spots.

With quick steps, he dropped her on the nearest space, the water from her body soaking through the sheets on her bed. She didn’t care, and only focused on the way he was already moving, holding her thighs around his waist as he pumped faster. Already she felt herself coiling, wanting release. Cullen kissed along her cheek, and she willingly let him capture her lips, the kiss hungry and full of want. She held him closer, digging her nails into his shoulder blades before scraping down to the muscles on his lower back.

Her breathing was too frantic to find words, and instead dragged him closer. She moaned loudly when he laid her back across the bed, the weight of his body adding a delightful pressure that brought her closer to the edge. His rhythm broke, but his speed increased until with one final plunge he groaned in her ear, his warmth filling her. Aurelie felt herself come undone right after, and rolled her hips up to meet the last of his movements.

She breathed out, but forced her eyes open when she felt exhaustion pulling at her shoulders so soon. Cullen noticed, and pulled himself away, lifting her up so she was sitting. He pulled a towel from the stack he had left on her mattress, wrapping it around her neck before tucking her hair into it. Aurelie softly laughed.

“You’re pampering me.” She eyed him as he wrapped a towel around himself before doing the same for her. It would be counterproductive to make the bed any more wet.

Aurelie smiled, feeling her heart calming as she came down from her high. Cullen exhaled as a similar relaxation washed over him. He helped her under the warm sheets of the bed, tucking her body against the pillows and linen. Before she could say another word, her eyes drooped, and could only hear Cullen’s breath as he blew out the candles that littered her room. She was a moment’s away from sleep when she felt him curl against her, his arm wrapping around her middle so she rested against his chest.

“Thank you, Cullen. You didn’t have to-” A loud yawn interrupted her and she gave up on continuing as he sighed against her ear.

“You deserve it.” He repeated his words from earlier. “You always do.”

“You always will.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
